the_badlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Badlands Main Quests
This page includes the main quests of the Badlands, from both the main game and the addons. Main Story Off With His Head! It is time for your execution. But before this can happen, a mysterious voice cries out and destroys buildings around you, killing guards. Time to escape. Clearing You Name Go to Gorod, where "you" commited your crime to try and release Endurina, and ask around. The King's Blessing You have been let out of your cell. Go speak with the King. Some Good Ol' Reading The King has promised to forget your crime if you go to the Great Library and try to find information on Endurina. Grumpy, Old Wizard Go to Equa, and speak with Eldor, a wise, old Mage with a temper. Kidnapped King Some End Demons appeared and kidnapped the King. You must rescure him! Ask the people about what they saw. I Knight You After rescuing the King, he has knighted you. Now he is temporarily reassigning you to Shogras, to hold back an army of Orcs until reinforcements arrive. The Trade Route You have been victorious at Shogras, despite having no reinforcements. Now the King has sent word for to eliminate some demons interrupting the Jugular Trad Route. To The End Return to the castle and assist in eliminating demons in the city. Then meet with the Honor Guard. They have found a temple of Endurina. The End It's time to finish this. Go to the temple, head in, and find the portal to Endurina's Realm. Then destroy his essense and save the world Moving On Continue your journey through Kolo as Milo, an adventurer from the west. Complete side quests and now play addons. The Watchful Isles To the Mainland AAfter months of work, you've managed to buy a ticket to the land of Tiran, the mainland to the north of the Badlands. Get on the boat taking you and prepare to set sail. Crash Landing A storm struck during the night, causing your boat to crash at a mysterious island. No one else survived. Get out and explore. The Watchful Isles After climbing a tower atop a high hill on the island, you've discovered where you are: The Watchful Isles. Home of the insane and evil spirits and demons. Find a boat. Mud in not duM You met a man named Mud who promised to help you escape. But he has betrayed you and stolen your items. You find a way ou tof your cell and off these island. Carry On You've found a map that shows boats on the last island. However, the bridge to the next island is destroyed. Luckily though, you've found a seemingly civilized town. Ask around to find out if there is another way to the next island. The Underground Luckily for you, this ancient tunnel looks like another way through. Fight your way to the end of it. Almost There... The tunnel brought straight to the fifth island, thankfully. But Mud has found you and is sending Insane after you. Avoid them and get to the final island! Oh, So Close You're so close! Get to a boat! A Battle On the Scary Seas You've made it tp sea, but Mud followed you on another ship. Finish him! The Nether N/A Sink or Swim The Robbery A letter was given to you, promising you 50% of anything you steal from the Desert Bank. Go get it done! Contracted After robbing the bank, you have been contacted by a strange man. He collected his bounty from you and said that there was another offer aboard a ship at sea, at Port. You should check it out. At Sea You have joined a crew of sailors on an adventure to find great wealth and treasure. The Island of Gold You and your shipmates have found an island. See what you can find. Ambushed Upon exiting the cave, you're ambushed, and you must escape and get back to the ship. Ship v.s. Ship Your ship is in a battle! Get aboard, and put down any pirates who dare get on. The Island in the Mist After the battle with the Redflags, you ship crashs at a mist covered island. Get out and explore. The Voice You have found a weird cave. It's sealed, but a strange voice has called to you asking for help, telling how to open the cave. You should so SOMETHING. The Dark Priest The voice tricked you. You have freed an evil Dark Priest from his prison. Escape the cave. The Dead Rise After escaping you run into some risen dead leading you to believe the man was a Dark Priest of the Risen, one who can control the dead. You must get back to your shipmates and warn them. Kidnapped Unfortuently, your crew was already dead. And now you've been kidnapped by Blackskull pirates. Time to do some persuasion The Redflags are Coming The Redflags have come! The Blackskulls promise to repay you if you help them destroy the Redflag fleet. That Favor... Inform the Blackskulls about your problem with the Dark Priest and hold them to their promise to help you. Then head back to the island. Hide and Seek The Blackskulls send you and some pirates out to look for the Dark Priest, when found, shoot your firework. Charge!!! Rejoin the rest of the Blackskulls and charge to the top of the island. Fall of Dardior Kill Dardior, the Dark Priest of the Risen. Sail Home Take the ship the Blackskulls graciously gave you, along with it's crew, and sail home for some replensihment. You need a break form these sea fairing adventures.